


Dave Meets The Hargreeves

by igottoomuchwriting



Series: Dave lives and is a mechanic [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, Or as sweet as it can get, Sweet family time, That's not the fluffy part though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Dave finally meets all of Klaus's siblings





	1. Chapter 1

“Dave!” Dave heard a voice yell. “Da-avid!”

Dave grumbled at the voice and rolled away.

“Go away,” he groaned. The voice, which he can now identify as Klaus, laughed. 

“Come on, Dave! You gotta get up! What happened to being an early bird?”

“The worms died,” Dave grumbled once again. For a few seconds of peace, Dave had thought that Klaus would leave him to sleep in just a little longer. 

He was mistaken. 

A  _ very  _ heavy weight was dropped onto Dave’s stomach and he yelled, surprised by the body. A deep groaned released itself from his chest as he tried to breathe with the extra weight.

“Get up, sleepy head!” Klaus sang. Dave finally opened his eyes to see his boyfriend beaming a bright smile, already dressed in jeans and a muscle tank.

“I can’t get up if you’re on top of me, babe,” he laughed. Klaus brought his hand to his chin, stroking the hair that was there as if he was in deep thought.

“Understandable.” With that he hopped off of Dave’s stomach. Dave let out a sigh of relief before slowly moving his body into a sitting position.

Dave glanced over at the alarm clock that he had on his side to see bright red numbers glaring back 9:30 AM.

“What are you doing up this early?” he asked. “You usually sleep in till noon.”

Klaus hummed. “I do love my sleep, but today is the day we see my family!”

“See your family?”

“Yes!” Klaus cheered. “They want everyone to come over for dinner so that you can meet them and I can meet my niece and I’m so excited that Allison was able to bring her over! It was difficult with her husband—well, ex-husband now—fighting for full custody but she was able to convince him to let her bring her to the mansion to meet everyone. She has been going off for so long!—” Klaus continued ranting about his excitement. It was obvious that he really cared for his niece, even if he hasn’t met her yet.

Until this point, Dave has only met Diego. He knows that Ben is around a lot, and he has sort of talked to him through Klaus, but he doesn’t really count that as meeting him. Now he was going to have dinner with all these strangers and make sure they all love him because it was not on his bucket list to make superhumans hate him.

“She sounds lovely, Klaus,” Dave smiled when Klaus finished talking. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Neither can I!” Klaus cheered, clapping his hands together. He quickly grabbed Dave’s hands and started pulling him out of bed, much to the other man’s disapproval. “Up up! We have to get ready! Diego said that we should bring some food because there is going to be a  _ lot  _ of mouths to feed, and you know that I only know how to make waffles!”

“It’s too early to cook.” Dave was standing on his feet now, swaying back and forth. “Can’t we go back to bed and sleep?”

“Usually I would say yes, but today I plan on being the mature one!” Dave laughed, feeling nothing but love for his boyfriend.

He wrapped his arms around Klaus’s waist before the man could get too far away and pulled him into a slow kiss. He could feel Klaus smile and soon enough he had his hands on Dave’s face, thumbs rubbing over his stubble.

“I still think you should grow out your beard,” Klaus mumbled as they pulled apart. 

“And I think you’re crazy for wanting to put me through that kind of pain,” Dave shot back. Klaus rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad!”

“You don’t even have a beard, mister.” Klaus let a pout take over his face and it took all of Dave’s energy to not pull him back into bed, whether it was to love him or fall back asleep.

“Meany.”

“The meanest of them all.” He gave Klaus’s hip a light smack. “Alright, I’m gonna go shower.”

“ _ Finally.  _ You stink like some sort of weird fucking raccoon.” Dave rolled his eyes as he walked past Klaus towards the bathroom.

“Says that guy who wears eyeliner on a daily basis!”

“Are you saying I look like a  _ raccoon _ , Katz?!”

Dave never responded.

\---

Klaus had convinced Dave to make his seven layer bean dip for the dinner. He tried helping Dave make it, but eventually Dave kicked him out of the kitchen because he kept distracting Dave and stealing the food.

“Is that bean dip I see?” Peter had asked when he came out of his room.

“Yeah, Klaus wanted me to make it for the dinner with his family.”

“Well he is a smart man.” Peter tried taking a scoop of the dip but Dave smacked his hand away and shot him a glare.

“I kicked Klaus out of the kitchen, don’t think I won’t do the same with you.”

“You are so protective of your food! Why!” Peter whined. Dave ignored him and put the dip in the fridge as soon as he sprinkled that last bit of cheese on top.

“When are you guys leaving?” Peter asked. Dave glanced at the clock.

“We should be leaving in an hour.”

“And where is Klaus?” 

“Probably in our room pouting.” Peter laughed, already used to Klaus’s antics. Dave smiled along with him. “I should make sure he knows what the time is.”

“Have fun, lover boy.” 

Dave walked out of the kitchen and towards his shared bedroom. As soon as he reached the door, he heard talking on the inside. For a moment he was worried, but then he remembered that Ben is constantly around Klaus. It has gotten to a point that when Klaus is making breakfast and tea for everyone, he’ll leave a cup for Ben and yell at both Peter and Dave if they try sitting in the spot that is reserved for Ben. Dave finds it enduring while Peter is just annoyed that he now has to watch out for a ghost he doesn’t even know.

Dave leaned against the door to see if he could hear what they were talking about before he entered.He didn’t want to interrupt it if it was something super important.

“I doubt they’re going to believe that you are at the table too,” he heard Klaus grumble. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again. “Fine! I can set a spot aside for you, but don’t blame me if someone else sits in it! Even Diego doesn’t believe that I can see you.”

“They  _ should  _ know that I’ve been clean! I haven’t taken any drugs in a month, and I’m dying! They should be able to see that because I can’t stop shaking!” That’s when Dave decided he would come in.

He knocked lightly on the door and opened it. He saw Klaus laying over the bed, head upside down and feet hitting the bed in an alternating way. Klaus’s eyes shot over to Dave.

“I don’t think it’s healthy for you to be hanging like that,” Dave commented. Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Look, if Ben can do it, so can I.”

“Ben’s dead, Klaus. He can do more than you.” Dave walked over to Klaus, choosing to stay closer to the left. He has learned that when there is a large gap next to Klaus, Ben is most likely there. There has been a few occasions that he kept a gap so that Dave would have room to sit down.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Klaus grumbled. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and Dave watched as his eyes widened as he shot his arms out. “Woah, okay, dizzy.”

“Told you,” Dave snarked. Klaus glared at him, but before he could say anything back, he turned his head towards Ben to give him the same glare.

“Shut up, you’re dead. You can’t feel when I hit you.”

“We should be heading out soon.” Dave quickly changed the topic so that he wouldn’t have to witness a one sided argument with siblings. Arguments are already uncomfortable to watch, but when you can only hear one, it just makes you feel weird yet curious.

“Or,” Klaus hummed. He waved his finger in Dave’s face, eyebrows raised in a proposing manner. “We could  _ not  _ go, stay here, and do coupley things.” 

Dave shook his head with a laugh. “You had your chance this morning, babe.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Klaus had a pout on his face but Dave could tell it was all in good fun. “Now we need to go meet your family, pretend you care about them, and eat all the food you can.”

“That’s no fun!” he whined. 

“If you get along with your siblings,” Dave mumbled, leaning down to whisper in Klaus’s ear, “I’m sure a reward of sorts can be arranged.” Dave felt Klaus shiver, and he was sure that there were goosebumps all on his arms. 

Klaus shot off the bed in a hurried manner causing Dave to laugh. It always took a little push for Klaus to actually attempt something he doesn’t want to do.

“I thought you were gonna wear what you’re wearing now?” Dave asked as Klaus searched through their closet.

“Well I  _ was, _ but those shoes I ordered on amazon came in today and what better time to wear a pair of heels than dinner with your family?”

“And they won’t mind that?”

“Nah, they’ll just make comments on how I’ve gotten better.” Dave’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Klaus froze. 

“Let’s not talk about it right now,” he deflected. Dave had no idea why his siblings would make comments on Klaus wearing heels if they knew what happened. Was there another event where Klaus messed up wearing heels?

“Well I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready to leave,” Dave moved on from the topic. Klaus gave a thumbs up from where he was still searching in his closet and Dave turned away, leaving Klaus to get ready in peace.

\---

“Are we going to go inside anytime soon?” Dave asked. He and Klaus were stood outside of the academy for about five minutes and Klaus had been the one who stopped him. He was holding Dave’s arm tight and staring at the doors with a haunted look. “Klaus? Are you okay?”

Klaus snapped out of his daze, looking back at Dave. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. It’s just…”

“Just?” Dave pushed. Klaus took a deep breathe.

“I’m nervous about how they are going to react to you.”

“Will it be bad?” 

“No,” Klaus immediately shot down. “It won’t be bad, it’s just… they may not trust you?” 

“Because of your past?” Dave was aware of Klaus’s past. Klaus had let it slip one night that he was homeless and it was like a faucet. He had let everything out, how he had to sleep with random guys to have a roof over his head for a night, suck men off to get drugs, steal just to get food. He even told Dave that before he moved in, he had smashed a snowglobe over his head for an act to get twenty that he never even received at the end.

“Yeah,” Klaus mumbled. “They may ask you questions and judge you before they even know your name.” He gave Dave a pat on the arm and Dave looked down to see his normal teasing smile back on his face. “Just flex and tell them you’re a mechanic and they’ll swoon over you.”

“I’m not flexing for your siblings, Klaus,” Dave hissed. Klaus pouted.

“Poo.”

“Come on, lets go inside before they start thinking we decided not to show up.”

“I don’t think that’s the  _ worse  _ thing.” Dave shot Klaus a scolding look. Klaus sighed and started walking up the steps, taking the hint.

“Klaus!” They heard a voice call when they walked in. In the living room stood a woman and a little girl. The woman had brown hair that was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and some normal jeans. She had a violin in her hand and the little girl had a smaller violin in her hand. They didn’t look anything like, and Klaus never said that he had younger siblings, so he honestly Dave has no idea who the girl was.

“Vanya!” He cheered. He walked over and pulled her into a hug before she could set down her violin. She laughed and hugged him as best as he could with her hand still gripping the neck of the violin.

“It’s good to see you, Klaus!” Vanya smiled back. Klaus pulled back while keeping his arms around her waist.

“Oh, meet my boyfriend!” He motioned a hand towards Dave, who hadn’t moved from his spot since they stepped into the mansion. “Dave, this is Vanya. Vanya, Dave.”

Vanya looked Dave over with a look as if she was searching for anything bad. Klaus warned him that they would do that, so Dave just stood with a smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you,” he greeted, stepping forward and reaching his hand out to shake. Vanya smile and set down her violin.

“You too,” she said with a shake. “How long have you and Klaus been dating?”

“Nine months and counting.” Vanya beamed at the response.

“I’m glad. He deserves someone who treats him right, and you seem just like that guy.” She looked down at the violin in her hand, obviously nervous. “Even though we first met, so don’t prove me wrong.”

“I won’t,” Dave was quick to reply. He wouldn’t even think about hurting Klaus in any way. “I’m happy to have Klaus, and I don’t want to lose him.” Dave glanced over at Klaus, thinking that his boyfriend would be watching, but he saw him playing with the little girl, spinning and swinging her around to the best of his abilities. 

“Look at how big you are!” he cheered. The girl was laughed as he sat her on his hip and bopped her nose with his. “And so pretty! Where did you get that? From your Daddy’s side?”

“No,” she giggled. “I got it from Mommy!”

“No way!” Klaus gasped. “You’re  _ way  _ prettier than your Mom!”

Dave watched them go back and forth in a game of yes or no. Dave’s heart warmed watching Klaus interact so openly and happily with what Dave assumed to be his niece. He would sometimes think about him and Klaus moving out, having a family of their own, but he was always worried if Klaus would actually want kids. With how he acted with her though, Dave had no doubt.

“I never thought that he would be this good with her,” Vanya commented. Dave looked down to see she had a warm but sad smile on her face. 

“Because of his past?” She nodded her head. Dave understood the feeling.

“Where is your Mommy?” Klaus asked. 

“She’s in the kitchen with Uncle Five.”

“How about you go get her so she can meet Uncle Klaus’s boyfriend—” He gave Dave a side glance and Dave could see the excitement and fear. “—and then I can play with you some more.”

“Can we play Umbrella Academy?” she asked. Klaus stiffened at the mention, but the smile never left his face.

“Of course! We can even think of a power for you to have!” His niece cheered. When Klaus set her back on the ground, she ran off towards the kitchen, yelling mom of her way.

“Are you sure you’ve never met her before?” Dave asked. Klaus nodded his head.

“None of us have,” Vanya sighed. “We were never in touch before Dad died so we only heard about her on the news.” Dave gave her a confused look.

“Why would you hear about her on the ne—”

“Klaus!” they heard a female voice call. “You’re here!”

“For the past twenty minutes, Allison,” Klaus called back. He grabbed Dave’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Dave squeezed back hoping to provide the comfort he knew Klaus needed.

A woman walked into the living room, Klaus’s niece following behind, and Dave’s heart stopped.

There was Allison Hargreeves, famous actor and beautiful woman. Dave had never heard about her before he met Peter, and Peter was  _ obsessed  _ with her. He would always be saying that she was his celebrity crush, jokingly saying that she would successfully turn him straight. Peter followed her on Twitter, Instagram, watched all of her movies and all of her interviews. 

Man, was Peter going to lose it.

“It’s so good to see you!” she smiled. Klaus let go of Dave’s hand and took a step forward to give his sister a hug, bright smile on his face.

“I saw you a month ago,” he laughed. She rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

“Well, I’m still glad to see you.” She gave him a glance over and her gaze stopped at his shoes. “Where did you get those shoes?”

“Oh, these?” Klaus swung his feet, clicking the heel to the ground. “Found them on a late night scroll through Amazon.”

“You  _ have  _ to send me the link.” Klaus beamed. Even if Allison had always been annoyed at Klaus stealing her things, she did love his fashion sense. It meant something really special to Klaus that she wants to get the same stuff Klaus stuff, as if the roles have almost reversed.

“Oh!” He gasped. Dave watched with a laugh, knowing that Klaus had forgotten. “Allison, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dave.”

Allison’s head snapped over to Dave so fast that Dave was worried that she would pop something in her neck. He smiled his friendly smile, hoping that she wouldn’t shut him down right away. 

Allison walked over to him, heels clicking and determined look in her face. Her eyes did not waver as she moved closer and her hands were at her side, shoulders back. Dave was a fool to think that Diego was the scariest sibling.

“Boyfriend, huh?” she asked. “Where did you too meet?”

“We, uh, met at a club,” he coughed. It took all of Dave’s self-control to not say ma’am. 

“How long have you two been dating?”

“Nine months.” That seemed to shock her. Allison turned back towards Klaus and Dave saw him tense up under her gaze.

“Nine months?!” she gasped. Klaus nervously smiled.

“...Yes?”

“You’ve had a boyfriend for  _ nine months  _ and you didn’t bother to tell me?” Allison shook her head. “I thought we were close, Klaus.”

“In his defense, he didn’t have anyway to contact you,” Dave mentioned. Allison turned back to face him. “He didn’t get a phone until last week, and he didn’t know your phone number so he couldn’t contact you through my phone.”

“Well look at you! Defending Klaus against his sibling.” Dave looked away, nervously laughing. He had a natural habit of defending Klaus after months of dating and people trying to give him shit. The habit wasn’t going to break so easily with a sibling.

“Bad habits die hard, I guess.”

“I would love to talk more,” Allison smiled. “If you and Klaus have been together for as long as you have, I feel that you are really a good choice for him.”

“Are you saying that my other choices were  _ bad _ choices?” Klaus asked. He had a offended tone to his voice and even Dave couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

Allison crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Klaus with a sad smile. “I don’t think they were.” Dave held his breath. He never talked to Klaus about his past relationships but he always assumed Klaus never wanted to talk about it. He was always vague in talking about his past, never going into depth. There were times that Klaus would flinch when Dave moved too fast or he would hide things from Dave so Dave “wouldn’t have to deal with it! It was my fault, so it’s fine!” The amount of times Dave has come home with  _ something  _ being held together by duct tape was astounding.

Just as Klaus opened up his mouth to reply, the little girl ran back into the room and straight to Klaus.

“Uncle Klaus!” She grabbed his hand and started pulling him in a different direction. “Let’s go play!”

“Claire, what do you say?” Allison scolded. 

“Please?” she added on. Klaus laughed and followed the girl away from the room. 

Dave watched them go with a smile. Klaus was so happy to be around his niece, no matter what it took for him. He still has his heels on but he will still lean down and lift Claire into the air like it’s nothing, like he won’t get hurt if he leans the wrong way.

“So she’s your daughter?” Dave asked Allison. 

“Well she’s not mine,” Vanya laughed. Dave let out a small smile.

“She seems like a nice girl.”

“Well I would hope so. She has a lot of family to deal with.” She had a smile on her face and Dave got the impression that she was proud but also scared. Dave could understand why. He knew who the Umbrella Academy was, even if they weren’t such a big thing where he was growing up. He couldn’t imagine having a parent who grew up being considered a superhero who then became a famous actor.

“I’m sure she’ll do great with them.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

“Hey,” they heard a voice call. All three turned their heads to the entrance to see Diego in his vigilante outfit, or so Klaus has informed Dave to call it, standing in the front door way.

“You’re still wearing that?” Allison sneered.

“You never know when something is going to happen,” Diego bit back. 

“What’s going to happen is that you get arrested for tampering with crime scenes.”

Dave looked between the two siblings in shock. Vanya, Allison, and Klaus got along really well, as real siblings would. Then suddenly Diego comes in and the tension multiples significantly.

“You still came over?” Diego asked. For a moment Dave thought he was looking at him, but then he heard Allison answer.

“She’s was  _ invited.  _ She is our sibling after all.” Diego scoffed with a shake of his head. He walked passed all of them and up the stairs, leaving the three of them all alone again.

“What… just happened?” Dave asked. 

“He isn’t the biggest fan of me,” Vanya mumbled. “Should I not have co—”

“Of course you should have!” Allison interrupted. “He’s just being an asshole again.”

“I just feel it would have been better.” She let out a small laugh. “I mean, with Dave just meeting us all, I’m sure the last thing Klaus would want is for him to witness all of us fight.”

“Klaus has told me about you guys,” Dave interjected. Allison and Vanya both gave him a confused look. “I mean, he said that you guys do fight a lot. He especially warned me about Luther and Diego.” 

Allison let out a laugh. “Yeah, of course. That is the one we all need to worry about.”

“And besides,” Dave continued. “He wouldn’t have brought me if he really didn’t want me to see you all fight.”

“I guess you’re right,” Vanya mumbled. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if she was trying to protect herself. From what Dave has heard about their family, he’s not surprised that she is. “Maybe we should move into the kitchen and see how dinner is doing. I’m not sure Mom is able to fully able to call us all yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther, Diego, and Five all get to talk to Dave now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized I have absolutely zero knowledge on drug withdrawal, so excuse me as Klaus character is off and information may be wrong. I will do research and maybe have a chapter on his stages? Because he has been off and on drugs during he and Dave's relationship but I realize now it is hard to understand

Dinner finished rather quickly in Dave’s opinion. When they had all sat down, it was silent. Everyone ate their food and never once looking up at each other.

“Um, is everyone alright?” he asked. There were suddenly seven pairs of eyes on him, all filled with confusion.

“Yeah?” Diego asked. 

“This is the quietest dinner I have ever been apart of.” Dave looked around and saw everyone slowly brighten up, as if Dave pointed out something they hadn’t realized. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve even seen  _ you  _ be this quiet,” he joked and a gentle shove to Klaus’s shoulder. Klaus hit him back with a laugh.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, babe.”

“It’s dinner,” Luther spoke up. “We don’t talk at dinner?”

“No, Dad never wanted us to talk at dinner,” Diego snapped. “But Dad isn’t here now.”

“So, Vanya!” Allison spoke up, stopping the fight. “How is the orchestra going?”

And it went on from there. Conversation was able to bloom like a flower, easy going and light, as long as Luther didn’t get involved. Dave didn’t know a lot about Luther because all Klaus told him was his number and power, and that he and Diego would get in a lot of fights. He never once told Dave that he was built like a tank or that he seemed to be really strict with rules and everything their dad has said.

He can see why Diego would get annoyed with him. He hasn’t been around Luther that long and doesn’t know their full past, but he just feels that Luther thinks he is above everyone else. Whether he is above or below Five in that sense, Dave doesn’t know.

“You really don’t have to help, darling,” Mrs. Hargreeves spoke kindly. After everyone had finished dinner Dave started to help clear the table, feeling bad that she had to do it on her own.

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Hargreeves,” he smiled. “Really. I would hate for you to have to clean this up all on your own.”

“Just Grace is fine.” She didn’t push again, just went back to humming and washing the dishes as Dave stacked the plates next to her.

Klaus had tried pulling him away. He didn’t want to be alone with his siblings for a long period of time, but Dave had convinced Klaus to let him stay behind to help his mom and then he would go find him again.

“Five, sweetie,” Dave heard Mrs. Hargreeves— _ Grace— _ call. “Are you still hungry?”

Dave turned his head and saw Five leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. It felt weird to call him Five instead of an actual name, and that he looked younger than everyone here but was technically older by fifty years. He had tried explaining it to the family when Klaus came here for their dad’s funeral, and then Klaus tried explaining it to him, but Dave didn’t have a clue of what any of it meant. It would help if he went to Five directly instead of talking through Klaus, but what can you do?

“No,” he hummed. “Just watching.”

“Don’t be afraid to ask if you want a snack!” Dave watched Five shoot her a smile, a rare softness in his face.

“I will. Thank you, Mom.”

Dave went back to washing the table. He was almost done and he just wanted to go find Klaus. He was fine with being in here alone with Grace, but now that Five was in here it was a little weird. 

“Dave, right?” Dave’s head snapped back up to the boy.

“Uh, yeah.”

“What are you doing here?” That was a little rude. Dave glanced down at the wet rag that was still in his grasp.

“Cleaning?”

“No, you idiot,” he snapped. “I mean what are you doing  _ here _ , in this house?”

“Oh! Uh, Klaus wanted me to be here…” he trailed off. Was that a good enough excuse? Of course it was, why wouldn’t Dave come here for his boyfriend. Though it seemed in front of Five, the truth was no longer enough. “He really wanted me to meet the family, so I came along.”

“What are you doing with Klaus?” Five pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards Dave. He held a burning glare with Dave’s terrified gaze. “What’s your motive?”

“I-I, don’t really uh, know what you mean?” Five rolled his eyes.

“Klaus is from a rich family and has years of fame, but now he is a drug addict who doesn’t know his left from his right, let alone know how to—”

“Recovering drug addict,” Dave stopped him. Five’s glare seemed to lessen, though not by much.

“What?”

“He’s been clean for a month. He has been on and off with his addiction, struggling with his ghosts and powers, but he’s been clean for a month.” Five stared at him in disbelief. Whether it was because Dave had the audacity to interrupt him or he truly didn’t know that about Klaus, he doesn’t know.

“Anyway,” he snapped. “Klaus doesn’t know how to fend for himself, nor does he know what is good for him. So I will ask again.” In a flash of light Five was standing on the chair Dave had pulled out to reach the other side of the table and his face in Dave’s. Dave jumped back with a shout. “What is your motive?”

Dave stared at the fifth Hargreeves for a second before it clicked. He doesn’t know or trust Dave, and he thinks that Dave is with Klaus for some stupid reason. Money, fame, easy guy to be with, easy person to abuse, something like that.

Thinking about someone doing that to Klaus made Dave sick.

“I want to love him,” he spoke. “My motive is to show him the love that a relationship needs, help him through the hardships and understand that he doesn’t need to sacrifice his happiness for anyone else's.” 

It was truly a thing that Klaus struggled with. He would constantly bug Dave to talk about his feelings, push him to cry, but the moment that Klaus was going to cry, he would lock himself up in their bedroom and refuse anyone to talk to him, only yelling ‘I can handle it!’. There have been times when he tried giving Dave his whole paycheck so he wouldn’t feel guilty about living there, or he would walk home in the rain because he didn’t want to bother Dave at work. 

He would tell Dave that he was raised to handle things on his own, that any sign of weakness meant the mausoleum. Crying made his Dad mad and his siblings uncomfortable, and then on top of that, none of his past relationships really cared what happened to Klaus. They either wanted him as a trophy boyfriend, a good fuck, or easy punching bag. Dave made a vow to help him work through that, to not be afraid of asking people for help and understand that crying may make people uncomfortable, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t want to help you.

Five seemed shocked by that answer. He hadn’t moved from his spot, and Dave was certain that there was some sort of weapon in his hand, but he dropped his glare. He was thinking about what Dave said. That’s what Dave hoped.

“Okay.” Five teleported back onto the floor. “If you have good intentions with Klaus, then understand that if you go against that, I will make sure you will never be found.”

Was he getting the shovel talk from a thirteen year old? “What, are you gonna bury me six feet under?” he snarked. It was something he has heard over and over, and though he has never hurt anyone in his past relationships, no one held through to their threats.

“No, that would be stupid.” Five walked over to the counter and started the coffee pot. Dave was really starting to wonder if people are going to stop him. That can’t be good for his growth. “I’d take you fifty years back, and  _ then  _ put you six feet under.”

“...What?” Dave asked. 

“I have spent the last five years traveling all over the timelines. I have done things that you would not even be able to comprehend, killing people in history books and down the street, never ever heard from again.” He turned to Dave with a dead look, no hint of joking in his eyes. “It wouldn’t be hard for me to kill you and hide you where no one would even begin to look.”

Dave was actually fearing for his life. Klaus has said that they were all trained to kill, but it seemed that Five would actually use that training and  _ more  _ to hurt Dave.

Five turned back to the coffee pot and pour himself a cup, not at all affected by Dave’s shocked face. 

“But of course I won’t have to do that because you won’t hurt Klaus.” 

“Right. Yes, of course.” He sounded fake and he hoped Five didn’t take that out of context. He didn’t do anything though. He just shot Dave a smile and teleported away with his coffee, leaving Dave alone with his thoughts.

He was going to have to talk to Klaus about what the hell Five did over the years he was missing. Also if Grace cared about what her kids did. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that she was still there, washing the dishes and humming without a care in the world.

Yeah, he was going to find Klaus.

\---

Dave found Klaus talking to Diego in the second—third?—living room in the house. Klaus was sitting criss-cross on the armchair in the corner while Diego was laying on the couch across from him. He has no idea what they were talking about when Dave walked in and Dave didn’t get a chance to learn.

“Dave!” Klaus cheered as soon as he saw him. “You’re free from cleaning!”

“It’s not free if I chose to help,” Dave scoffed. Klaus rolled his eyes. 

Klaus stood up from the chair and walked over to Dave, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Can you stop being in love for five minutes?” they heard Diego groan from the couch. Klaus turned around with a pout and Dave wrapped his arms around his waist. People think Klaus is the touchy one, and it’s mainly true. He is more touchy in public and parties or anywhere they are, but once they are alone Dave will cling to Klaus as much as Klaus does. He loves just holding him.

“You’re just jealous because Patch doesn’t love you.”

“Shut up,” he snapped. Klaus laughed anyway so Dave was hoping that there was no actual anger behind it. 

“Don’t your feet hurt?” Dave asked. He had looked down and saw that Klaus was still wearing his heels. He doesn’t think that they are that tall, but from what he knew about his sister, heels hurt in general.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I guess? I’m just not used to walking around this house without something on my feet.”

“There was a while where there was always a lot of shattered glass on the ground,” Diego commented. He was sitting up now, watching the couple. “We all just learned that with our powers, we probably should have more things protecting our feet.”

“Did we ever learn what the broken glass was from?” 

“I don’t think so.”

“You never found out what the glass was from?” Who just has broken glass and not know what it’s from?

“We just assumed it was from one of us,” Klaus mumbled. “But after a while none of us could figure it out, Mom wasn’t telling us, and we were all too afraid to ask our Dad.”

“Afraid isn’t what I would say,” Diego mumbled.

“Of course you wouldn’t say that, oh dear brother.” 

“Was there ever a time you two didn’t bicker this much?” Dave asked with a laugh. It seems the Hargreeves siblings never seem to stop.

“The only time was when Klaus broke his jaw.” Dave felt Klaus stiffen under his arms to which he tightened his hold. “How long was your jaw wired shut?”

“Eight weeks,” Klaus mumbled.

“Eight weeks of pure bliss.” Klaus didn’t reply and Dave knew that Diego had struck a nerve. There was only one point in Klaus’s life that Dave knew he broke something, he just wasn’t sure this was the same time.

“Is this when you wore your heels?” Dave asked. Klaus nodded his head.

“Yeah. Young Klaus thought he would be able to walk down the steps in heels even though he had never worn them before.” Diego started laughing. “I swore Allison told him that it was a bad idea.”

Now Dave was confused. “Didn’t your dad break his jaw?”

“Dave—” Klaus warned. Dave shot him a look of confusion. Why was Klaus getting angry?

“Our Dad never broke Klaus’s jaw,” Diego stated. 

“Didn’t he? When Klaus wore those heels—”

“Dave, stop!” Klaus snapped. He wasn’t looking at Dave or Diego, just down at his feet. He moved his arms from around Dave’s neck to his own chest to hold himself. Dave tried to pull him closer but Klaus just pushed him away, taking a step back. Dave still had his hands on his waist but he wasn’t allowed any closer.

“Klaus,” Diego cautiously asked as he watched his brother. “What is he talking about?”

“Nothing.” 

“Klaus, baby,” Dave mumbled. He didn’t dare try to move closer. “Does he not know?”

“Of course he doesn’t know,” Klaus snapped. “Why would they know? You were the only one I told.”

“How did you break your jaw, Klaus?” Diego asked once again. He was standing now, staring at Klaus with a look that one could easily mistake as anger.

“You should tell them,” Dave mumbled. “He’s not here. He can’t do anything with them knowing the truth.”

“But he can.” Klaus shook his head as if he was shaking away a bad thought or ghost. “He can come back as a ghost and scold me, scare me, never leave me alone.”

“I will help to make sure that doesn’t happen. And I know Ben wouldn’t let him anywhere near you.” 

Klaus nodded his head. Dave knew it was something he and Ben would talk about. Klaus was afraid that if he went sober his dad would be able to find him. Ben assured him multiple times that if their Dad did appear that he would tell him off and make sure the he didn’t bother Klaus.

“It was when I was wearing the heels,” Klaus started. He didn’t look up at either Dave or Diego. Diego stood still. “I did walk down the stairs in my heels and he was the first to see me. I told him that I was going to go out like this because I felt nice, but he said no.”

He let out a laugh, one that Dave has hear when he was mocking something or high on drugs. “Of course I said fuck off. I didn’t care what he thought, I cared about the fact that the heels actually fit me and made my legs look great. But he hated that I thought that, so with one quick swift, he hit me with his cane and tumbling down I went. I still don’t know if it was the force of the cane that broke my jaw or the force of the fall.”

“How come you didn’t tell us?” Diego snapped. “Thats—Klaus, that’s horrible! He shouldn’t have done that!”

“Yeah, well there was nothing I could do.” He finally lifted his head to shot a glare at Diego. “Like you said. It was eight weeks of bliss. I couldn’t talk. Dad told you all that I broke my jaw walking down the stairs, and by the time my jaw healed you all believed him. I felt like none of you guys would believe me, so I just went along with the lie he fed you.”

“You could have told us!” Diego yelled. “We would have believed you!”

“Would you?” Klaus and Diego were fully facing each other now, both angry at the past and the fact that Klaus hid secrets. “Or would you have brushed me off as someone who is just high and trying to get everyone to hate Dad as much as I did?”

Those words sounded rehearsed. Those words didn’t sound completely like Klaus. It was as if Klaus has heard those words his whole life and committed them to memory. Dave wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“Klaus—”

“I think we should go,” Dave finally interrupted. “It’s getting late and Peter wants some of the bean dip before he has to leave for work tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Dave!” Klaus clipped. He shot Diego one more glare before storming out of the living room.

It was silent for a second. Dave felt as if he should say something, anything to relieve the tension.

He couldn’t. This problem went way farther than Dave could have thought. This was something that happened when they were kids, this was a secret that Klaus has been keeping for twenty or more years. Diego has now hear that their horrible father has done more to their siblings than he originally thought and now he has been reminded of the tension that all of the siblings have had. 

“I thought you knew,” Dave decided to say. “Truly, I did.”

“I think you should go.” Dave nodded his head and stepped out.

He felt bad that he brought the topic up. Klaus didn’t tell him that his siblings had no idea the truth behind his jaw breaking. He wanted to clear it up, but instead he caused a fight between the siblings.

Klaus already had his jacket on when Dave entered the room. He had his back turned to the stairway while he played on his phone waiting for Dave.

“Klaus?” he called.

“You ready to go?” he asked, not looking up from his phone. Dave sighed. He was in the doghouse.

“I need to grab the bean dip,” Dave mumbled.

“I’ll get it.” Before Dave could stop him Klaus walked into the kitchen, leaving him alone. 

He understood why Klaus was mad. This was a secret that he had kept to himself for years, something he decided he would never tell his siblings. Then Dave comes around and ruins that, sharing something that their shit father had done in the past, effectively upsetting Diego and possibly their other siblings. Whether they are upset because they don’t believe Klaus or because they are mad at their already dead father, Dave had no idea.

“Dave?” he heard a voice ask. Dave lifted his head up to see Luther standing at the bottom of the steps. How did he not hear him coming down the stairs?

“Oh, hey Luther,” he greeted.

“Where’s Klaus?” 

“He’s uh, getting the leftover bean dip.” Dave looked back towards the kitchen. He has no idea how long it’s going to take Klaus to grab it. Hopefully he was quick because Dave did not want to spend another moment with anymore of Klaus’s siblings.

“Is he?” Dave gave him a confused look.

“Yeah?” Where else would he be?

“It’s just—” Luther was looking around anxiously. Dave doubts he had much interaction outside of his family. “He would never go where he said when we were kids.”

“Well he’s not a kid,” Dave began. “I trust that he took the few steps to the kitchen like he said.” Luther nodded his head.

“You never know who you can trust.” Dave’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. 

“What are you talking about, Luther?” 

“I’m just saying he hasn’t been the most trustworthy guy.” Dave watched him shuffle around, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You should keep track of your things and where he goes.”

“Are you warning me against my own  _ boyfriend _ ?” Dave snapped. 

“He isn’t the most trustworthy person—” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Luther snapped his mouth shut. “You don’t know  _ anything  _ about Klaus, alright?”

He was pissed. Here comes this man who Dave knows never gave a care about what Klaus did with his life. He hasn’t tried holding an actual conversation with Klaus before he was sent to the moon and he wasn’t trying very hard to keep the relationship strong since their Dad died. Now he was here warning Dave against Klaus, saying that he should watch his every move in case Klaus decides to steal something.

“Klaus has been trying his fucking hardest to be clean and be the best man that he can. He has been clean for a month and was able to get a stable job! He has helped my roommate and I out in all the ways that he can!” Dave had been taking steps closer to Luther. He stood far enough away that he was still able to hold eye contact with Luther. “He has showed that he is the most trustworthy person in my life, and he is more trustworthy than  _ you  _ could ever hope to be!”

“Dave,” he heard Klaus mutter behind him. He felt hands pull on his triceps to pull him away from Luther. Dave fought back as he tried to shake the hands off his arms. “Dave, hey, come on.”

“You should listen to him,” Luther warned. 

“Oh, like how you listen to him?”

“Dave!” Dave finally turned around and let Klaus pull him away.

“He can’t get away with it,” Dave growled. Klaus kept a tight grip on his arms and held eye contact with him. “He’s insulting you and disrespecting your hard work!”

“I know, Davey,” Klaus mumbled. “You can’t fight him though.”

“But he can’t say those fucking things—”

“He has super strength,” Klaus snapped. “Alright? You may work out, lifting tires and jacking cars on a daily basis, but he was born ten times stronger than you.”

Dave took a deep breath. He knew Klaus was right. If he tried fighting Luther, nothing good would come out of it. He would probably end up in the hospital or dead, depending on how hard Luther decided to fight. 

“Let’s go home,” Klaus muttered.

\---

Peter wasn’t at the house when Klaus and Dave arrived back home. Dave was thankful. He and Klaus had a lot to talk about and it would be really awkward if their roommate was there to witness a possible fight. It wouldn’t be the first one but Dave doesn’t want to make it a habit.

Klaus walked directly to the kitchen before Dave closed the front door. Dave watched him walk away with regret.

“Klaus?” he called. No response. “Klaus, baby?”

“What,” a voice snapped back. Dave walked into the kitchen to find Klaus wrapping the top of the bean dip with plastic wrap.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Klaus still hadn’t looked up. He wasn’t giving him the silent treatment anymore but he still wasn’t giving Dave the attention he wanted. 

“I shouldn’t have started a fight with Luther. Or told Diego how you broke your jaw.”

Klaus let out a sigh. “You didn’t know that it was a secret.”

“I should have asked.”

“No,” Klaus snapped. “You didn’t  _ know _ .” He turned back around to Dave with a mix of anger and anxiety. “I should have told you beforehand.”

“In both of our defense, we didn’t know it would come up in conversation.”

“But,” Klaus cooed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist. Sometimes it seemed his moods would go from one to the other real quick. “I thought it was hot that you were willing to fight Luther in my honor.”

“You find a lot of things I do hot,” Dave laughed. “Are you still mad?”

“I think I will be for a while,” Klaus mumbled. “Yeah, I’m mad, but not at you. Diego didn’t know and Luther is a bitch. You were just trying to defend me and get the truth out there.”

Dave nodded his head in understanding. It was fair that he would let Klaus be mad for a bit.

“Alright, let me go.” Klaus slapped his arm with more strength than Dave thinks he met to. “My feet are actually going to kill me if I don’t take these heels off right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace is still out of it. I may put it in a later chapter that they unplug her and fix her until she is back to her “normal” self. I have no idea how I will do that but I will find a way. And I know people would love to have the ‘oh the siblings threaten Dave!’ but they aren’t really that close?? Their past is the same, just the future is different. I feel Five and Diego would be the only ones, Vanya and Allison would be supportive and happy he found someone, and Luther would still be Luther. Before he found out the moon mission meant nothing. Which may or may not come up later who knows. Also can you find me just ranting about my own feelings? Because why not project onto characters. Haven’t done that in a while

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you guys read my stories. A good chunk of this was unnecessary backstory. I don’t know why I do this and I don’t know why you read it. Now there is a second chapter and there wasn't supposed to be. I also believe that Dave is never really into actors and actresses, but Peter is, so that’s why he knew who Allison was.   
> Thank you to siriuspiggyback for the prompt! I honestly didn't think of doing this, but when you gave the prompt I was like "oh shit they got a good idea"
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
